


Behind Every Great Woman (Is a Man, Threatening to Eat Her Enemies)

by the_casket_girls



Series: Prompts and Circumstance: Fic Prompts From The Blue Hellscape [9]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:02:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12063309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casket_girls/pseuds/the_casket_girls
Summary: Based on the Tumblr prompts “Do you think I’m scared of a woman?” + “We need to talk” + “It’s a Texas thing” + Klaroline





	Behind Every Great Woman (Is a Man, Threatening to Eat Her Enemies)

**Author's Note:**

> Here, Caroline and Klaus are married and living at the Armory. Enjoy!

 

“We need to talk,” said Caroline, breezing into the room. Well, breeze was a misnomer, but “tornado-ing into the room” wasn’t yet a common phrase, however much she intended to change that.

Klaus set his paint brush down on the palette, stepping back from his easel and wiping his hands on his pants. (She hated that, but he refused to wear an apron. Mikaelsons and their goddamned aesthetics.)

“What seems to be the matter, my love?” 

Caroline dropped onto the desk, barely avoiding a palette of paint. The room had been one of the dormitories in the Armory, but they’d designated it as Klaus’s space, sound-proofing it with spells to give him the privacy to paint that he so desperately needed.

“We need to fire Dylan.”

“The new chef? Why? I thought he did great steak–” 

“Yeah, but he’s a misogynistic prick who doesn’t give a shit about the kids’ needs. Tillie is gluten intolerant, so I asked him to make up some gluten free options for her and he flipped out. I told him I sign his paychecks but he goes,  _Do you think I’m scared of a woman?_ and demands to talk to Ric. Asshole.”

“And you came to me instead?” 

“I’m not making this Alaric’s problem,” said Caroline. “And if I tell him, he’ll try to fix it. I just have to find a chef in, like, ASAP. And also maybe reconsider how to talk like an adult.” She threw her face into her hands. “Why is he like this?”

“It’s probably a Texas thing,” said Klaus. 

Caroline removed her hands and glared at him. “Texas isn’t that bad. He’s just a dick.”

“That, too.” Klaus stepped forward, tucking an arm around her. He reeked of paint, but she didn’t mind as much anymore. “You’ve got this, love. I believe in you.”

“You have to. You married me.”

“And because I married you, I know who you are. You can deal with one sexist prick, easy. But if you don’t want to …” 

“You’re not eating the chef, Klaus. This is a school, for god’s sake.”

He grinned. “You have to admit, it would be a  _delicious_ irony.”

Caroline couldn’t stop her laugh. “That’s really not funny,” she said, still grinning. 

“On the contrary, my love,” began Klaus, leaning in to kiss her. “It’s hilarious.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback appreciated! Always accepting more prompts via Tumblr @flo-lore-writes


End file.
